


Breaking the News [Days 1 to 24]

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2006 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is how rumors get stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the News [Days 1 to 24]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Adventdrabbles in 2006.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan (Thank you!)

~

Breaking The News

~

**Day 1: The Leaky**

~

Harry wiped sweaty palms against his trousers. 

Draco, attuned to his lover’s every mood, grabbed his now dry hand and held on. “Stop! You’re making me nervous,” he said. “Just be yourself and it’ll be fine.” 

Harry snorted. “The man already knows me and he hates me, Draco. You might want me to be someone _else_ if this is to work.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You have a bad history with him,” he admitted. “But he’s like a father to me, so please try.” 

Harry nodded, his eyes already on the door just in time to see Snape enter the Leaky. 

“Potter. Draco.” 

They ordered drinks, and Draco and Snape chatted animatedly, while Harry remained mostly silent. 

Finally, Snape sat back in his chair. “So, as pleasant as this has been, there must be some reason that you asked me to meet you here,” he said. “Potter has been very quiet.”

Draco smiled, and clasping Harry’s hand, raised it and set it on the table. 

“I think you’re aware that we’ve been dating?” he asked. 

Severus nodded. 

“Well, we’re contemplating moving in together, and I wanted to tell you.” 

Severus raised a brow. “That’s a bold step,” he observed. 

Harry ran his thumb over the back of Draco’s hand. “It’s one we’re prepared to take,” he said softly. 

Snape nodded. “Indeed. Well, then, congratulations. You have my blessing, for what that is worth.” 

Draco smiled. “It’s worth a lot to me.” 

Harry inclined his head. _Whatever’s important to Draco is important to me_ , he thought, holding Snape’s eyes, and by the quirk of Snape’s eyebrow, Harry knew he’d received the message clearly. 

~

**Day 2: Out of the Bag**

~

Severus gathered his potions bottles and placed them in his bag. Then, shrinking it, he put it in his pocket. 

Looking around at the newly refurbished Spinner’s End, he summoned his walking stick from across the room and was on his way. 

A short Apparation later, he was knocking at the door of his first client. 

Their business took but moments; Severus’ clients were well-trained and knew that he was punctual and expected payment to be waiting when he arrived. 

It took him until late afternoon to make his rounds, and when he got to his last call he squared his shoulders and walked up the drive, knocking sharply at the thick wooden door. 

“Coming!” a voice called from inside. 

Steeling himself, Severus managed to have a neutral look on his face by the time the door opened. 

“Severus.” 

Lupin looked better than he had the month before. Tonks was obviously good for his constitution. Severus followed him inside, resigned to having to participate in ‘small talk’. As clinical as he tried to make these visits, Lupin insisted in making him sit and offering him tea. This time, though, Severus had his own news to impart. 

Watching carefully as Lupin took his Wolfsbane, Severus relaxed and finished his tea. 

Lupin asked after Poppy, Minerva, even Hagrid, and Severus told what he knew, as meager the information he had was. 

And so it came time to go, and Severus set his cup down and rose. 

“Until next month, Lupin,” he said, and Lupin, a smile on his face, inclined his head. 

As they walked to the door, Severus dropped his bombshell. 

“Interesting news about Potter and Draco, no?” he asked casually, straightening his sleeves. 

Lupin looked at him inquiringly. “What about them?” he asked. 

Severus shrugged. “About their moving in together,” he said, looking unconcerned.

“They’re... what?” 

“Oh, didn’t Potter tell you? I suppose they _are_ keeping it quiet for now. I did warn them that this was a big step.”

“Y... yes,” Lupin stammered. 

“Well, I must be off. I do hope things are well with Tonks.” 

With that Severus stepped outside and turned away, a small smirk on his lips. Gods, that had been fun. 

~

**Day 3: Pull of the Moon**

~

“All right, that’s it,” Tonks said, slamming down her fork and staring at Remus. “You have been sulking all evening. What did that bastard do now?” 

Remus looked up, startled. “I... what? Who?”

“Snape. He delivered your Wolfsbane, and he’s the only reason I can think of for you to be sulking.”

Remus shook his head. “I’m not... sulking, exactly. I’m a bit disappointed. That’s all.” 

Tonk’s brow furrowed. “Disappointed? With who?”

Remus sighed. “Did you know that Harry...?” He doubled over, and Tonks jumped to her feet, knocking over her cup in her haste to rush to his side of the table to help him ride out the spasm. 

As she rubbed his back, she glanced out the window. “The moon’s up early tonight,” she said, helping him up. “C’mon, let’s get you to the room.” 

She half-carried him down the hallway towards the room they kept prepared for Remus’ transformations. Opening the door, she helped him remove his clothes and fold them neatly. 

He looked up at her from the pallet on the floor. “Thanks, love,” he said, face contorting as another spasm wracked his body. 

She stripped, too, lying down next to him, whispering words of comfort as his body made its agonizing shift from human to beast. She often felt helpless at times like this, but Remus swore it helped, so she made sure to be there for every transformation. 

When he was finally a wolf, he stood, shaking his body, mucus and sweat flying off him. She made her shift far less painfully, getting on her four legs to stretch, before lying back down. He sniffed her over carefully, then, with a yawn, lay down next to her, placing a possessive paw over her body. 

They slept. 

~

She woke enclosed in warms arms, something long and hard poking her in her back, and she smiled. She realized that she’d probably shifted back during the night, but that was fine as he had, too.

“Well, I can tell you’re awake,” she said. “Let’s take care of your not so little problem, shall we?” 

Afterwards, they lay, wrapped around each other, sated, and she sighed. 

“So, why were you so upset yesterday? Who are you disappointed with?” 

“Myself, I guess,” Remus replied, a gentle hand running through her hair. “Severus said that Harry and Draco are moving in together. Gods, they’re probably _this_ close to bonding, and I had no idea. I’m a terrible godfather, so caught up in my own...”

Tonks silenced him with a kiss. 

“You can’t know that it’s even true,” she said a moment later. 

Remus shook his head. “He wouldn’t lie. It’s too easy to disprove. It’s true. I just wish Harry had told me.”

“Maybe he told Severus because he’s... you know...”

Remus looked down at her. “He’s what?” 

“He’s gay. Maybe that’s why they told him first.”

“He’s WHAT?”

Tonks smiled. She loved giving her husband ammunition.

~

**Day 4: A Ministry Matter**

~

Tonks swore softly as she sat down at her desk. She loved how enthusiastic Remus was around the full moon, but gods, she always ached afterwards. 

Her in-box was overflowing, and she sighed. A full day of paperwork was clearly ahead of her.

“This is not what I signed up for,” she muttered, growling when she clumsily knocked her coffee cup off her desk and onto the floor. 

“Is Remus rubbing off on you?” Kingsley asked, smiling as he walked in. “That sounded suspiciously like a growl just now.”

She sighed and spelled the cup back onto her desk. “Ha, funny. It’s already a rough morning,” she said. “And I’ve a clue you’re about to make it worse.”

Kingsley sat down. “Not necessarily,” he said. “As long as you have the final report documenting the removal of all Dark artifacts from Malfoy Manor. Apparently Lady Malfoy is agitating to be able to return.”

Tonks sighed. “You’ll have it by tonight, all right?”

He nodded. “See that I do.” 

“Are you sure it’s not Draco who’s pushing?” she asked. 

“Not that I know of. Why?”

She smiled, loving having news that Kingsley didn’t. 

“Well, he and Harry Potter are moving in together. Maybe they plan to live there.” 

Kingsley’s mouth dropped open. “Potter and _Malfoy_? When did that happen?”

She shrugged. “Only just found out,” she said. “I thought you’d already know.”

Kingsley shook his head. “No,” he said, eyes distant, “I didn’t. I wonder...” 

He walked out, dazed, not finishing his sentence, and she shrugged, going back to staring at her desk. “Well, it’s not as if it’s a Ministry matter. Now where is that bloody file?” she wondered out loud. “And I’d better make sure the house really is ready for Harry, or Remus will kill me.”

~

**Day 5: Constant Vigilance**

~

Kingsley was clearly not looking where he was going, but luckily, Mad-Eye had excellent vision, and managed to step out of the way just before he would have been bowled over by the larger man. 

“Watch it!” he snarled, and Kingsley, who on any other day would have snapped back, mumbled an apology and slunk past. 

Moody stared after him, shocked, and after casting a Glamour Dissolution Spell, ran after the other Auror. 

“Shacklebolt! Stop!”

Kingsley stopped and looked up. “What?” he asked.

Mad-Eye looked about and quickly shoved him into a nearby storeroom. “What the deuce is wrong with you?” he demanded. “You are not yourself.” He sniffed suspiciously. “I don’t smell any whiskey...”

Kingsley shook his head. “What on earth are you on about...?”

“Something’s obviously wrong,” Mad-Eye said. “Tell me.”

Kingsley sighed. “Well, something is off... Were you aware that Harry Potter is gay?”

Mad-Eye barked a laugh. “That’s it? This has you in a tizzy?”

Kingsley ducked his head. “Not just that,” he said, a bit defensively. “It’s who he’s involved with. It’s... Malfoy!”

“What? Impossible!” Mad-Eye’s mad eye was now roving alarmingly. “They’re sworn enemies. That little ferret...”

Kingsley held up a hand. “I have it on good authority that they have moved in together, so they must be serious. They are apparently just waiting for Malfoy Manor to become available...”

Moody snarled. “Ridiculous! Does that boy think the war is really over? We never did find all the Death Eaters! He’s still in danger...”

“I know. I wish I had someone to spare to watch him, but I don’t.”

Moody crossed his arms. “Well, you do now. I’m not sure I believe this story. Let me see what I can find out.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Thanks, Moody. I feel better knowing someone is looking after Potter. We do owe him a lot.” 

“Don’t worry,” Mad-Eye said, a grin crossing his face. “I’ll take care of it.”

~

**Day 6: Back on the Job**

~

It wasn’t difficult for Moody to find Potter the next day, given that he worked at Gringotts. The security at the bank would make surveilling him while there a problem, given goblin security, but Moody figured he’d find his way around that.

He needn’t have worried, though. Once Potter left for the day, he was easy to spot and follow. 

He was obviously on a mission, heading towards the centre of Diagon Alley. He looked neither right nor left but strode briskly, not noticing Moody following several yards behind. 

When Potter left Diagon Alley, however, Moody got nervous. He cast a Notice Me Not Spell on himself and followed at what he hoped was a discreet distance. 

Potter just kept walking, and Moody wondered where he was going. It did seem as if he had a distinct purpose.

After about thirty minutes, Potter slowed, and after a few false turns, ended up in front of a large, posh-looking Muggle shop. 

Moody watched from across the street as Potter smiled with the shop assistant, trying on several things before pointing at what he wanted, and having it wrapped in a deceptively simple, light-blue box. 

When he finally emerged from the shop, it was dusk, and Potter, after looking around, slipped into an alley. Moody heard the muffled sound of a concealed Apparation.

Looking up at the sign, Moody noted the name of the place. The items they had on display were nice enough, he supposed, not to his taste, but pretty.

Back at the Ministry, he went to the library and began flipping through books. 

“Let’s see... what was it called? Teff... no, Tiffanys. Yes, that was it...”

In a portrait nearby, a man who’d been napping perked up, his eyes twinkling as he listened closely to the mumbling Auror. 

“... jewelry? Why would Potter need to go into a Muggle London for jewelry? There are perfectly good shops in Diagon... That Malfoy brat probably put him up to it...”

The elderly man in the portrait rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“... nothing special about that shop, although those looked like expensive rings he got...”

The portrait, having heard enough, walked out. There was something about the name Tiiffany that was important, only he couldn’t recall what. Perhaps he needed an expert consultation.

~

**Day 7: Fair Play**

~

Minerva was used to having no privacy in her office, what with portraits walking in and out, owl messages arriving day and night... The job of Headmistress of Hogwarts was never boring. 

So, when Albus Dumbledore strolled into his portrait facing her desk, she thought nothing of it. 

“You’re up late, Minerva,” he observed, looking down at her. 

She glanced up at him. “Indeed yes. Hello, Albus. It’s been a while since you visited.”

He inclined his head. “I didn’t realize how busy I would be, what with having portraits in so many places.”

She raised an eyebrow and re-dipped her quill. “I imagine that’s true. So, what can I do for you?”

“Minerva, I heard something just now, and I was hoping you might know more about it.” 

She looked up, interested. “What is it?”

“Harry Potter has been spotted shopping in a Muggle store, a fairly fancy one apparently, called Tiffany. Might you be familiar with that?”

She blinked, and putting down her quill, stood up and walked closer to his portrait. “I’ve... heard of it. What exactly was he shopping for?”

“Jewelry, apparently. Specifically, rings.”

Minerva pursed her lips. “Well, that might be significant,” she said. “I shall have to think about that.” 

Inside, Minerva was grinning from ear to ear. This was very significant. It meant that, in all likelihood, Harry was getting married. Finally!

Albus looked at her over his glasses. “Minerva, what are you not telling me?”

A rare smile graced her face as she turned away. “Oh, it’s nothing. I suspect that things are as they should be, Albus,” she said, sitting back down. “Was there something else?”

Albus sighed. “Are you going to tell me what that Tiffany thing means?”

Minerva shook her head. “I think that if and when Harry wants to tell us, he will. In the meantime, would you care to share with me why Poppy found traces of Veritaserum in the sherbet lemons?” But when she looked up, he was gone.

Humming to herself, she went back to her desk marveling at the gall of meddlesome old men.

~

**Day 8: A Fair Trade**

~

“There, there, little seedling,” Pomona Sprout crooned, her hands petting the baby Mandrake’s leaves gently. “Let’s just pop you into your new home...”

She wrenched it out of the earth swiftly, placing it with unerring precision into a big pot and shoveling dirt in around it without delay. She could still hear its screams, despite having her ears covered by earmuffs, and she smiled as the noise died down, the Mandrake settling into its new home. With a last pat and a sigh, she slipped off her earmuffs and her gardening gloves, stretching. 

Those mice were really making her life difficult. This was the third batch of Mandrakes she’d had to move in several weeks. The mice ate their leaves and stunted their growth. Shame she couldn’t poison them without harming her plants...

A wisp of cool air brushed by her face, and she cocked her head as if listening. When, a moment later, Minerva McGonagall walked through a cluster of trees, Pomona smiled a calm welcome without looking up.

“Be welcome, Headmistress,” she said.

Minerva, her fingers lightly trailing along leaves as she walked in, started and looked suspiciously at the back of the diminutive Herbologist. 

“Pomona,” she said, walking closer. “I wish I knew how you did that.”

Pomona looked back over her shoulder and smiled at Minerva. “Did what?”

“Know that someone is here without looking.”

Smiling, Pomona stood up from her patch of dirt. “Why, the plants tell me, of course. What troubles you, my dear?”

Minerva shook her head. Pomona was sometimes just as baffling to Minerva as Sybill was, but for all that she was excellent at her job. Plus, Minerva thought she might be able to give her some information. 

“Is Neville still apprenticing with you?” Minerva asked. 

“Why yes. He’s here today, in fact. Do you need him?” 

Minerva shook her head. “No. Although perhaps he might know about what’s happening with Harry Potter...”

“What about young mister Potter?” Pomona asked, perking up. She’d always like Harry. He’d never been afraid to get his hands dirty. 

“Well, I wondered if Neville might know of his upcoming engagement.”

Pomona smiled. “Harry’s engaged? How lovely. Perhaps to that sweet Weasley girl?”

Minerva shrugged. “I’m not aware of the details, but I thought, sinc Mr. Longbottom is a friend of his...”

“He hasn’t mentioned it, but I shall ask him,” Pomona promised. “What wonderful news!” 

Minerva nodded. “Indeed, it is. Er, Pomona?” When the Herbologist looked up at her, Minerva flushed slightly. “Would you mind if I spent some more time here in the future? I think my... cat form would like it very much.” 

Pomona smiled. “Yes, I think we can come to an arrangement,” she said, thinking of the mice in the north corner of the greenhouse. “I would be very amenable to that.”

~

**Day 9: Getting the Dirt**

~

The mud squelched under Neville’s fingers, and he smiled, loving the feeling. It wasn’t for everyone, Herbology, but it soothed his spirit like nothing else, and given who he lived with, his spirit needed soothing a lot!

“Neville...”

He heard his mentor’s voice in the distance and with a smile, straightened up to prepare to go to her. It was rare she called him for much. She’d already told him he was a master in his own right, and in a few weeks would be certifying him as such. 

He found her in a flourishing patch of fluxweed, smiling to see her in her element. 

“Neville, Minerva was just in here. I think she’ll be able to help us with our pest problem.” 

“That’s great news,” he said. 

“Yes,” Pomona agreed, tilting her head. “I know the Mandrakes and the Screechsnap will appreciate it. And, speaking of great news, do you know when Harry Potter is getting married?” 

Neville’s eyes widened. “Harry’s what? I... erm, no. Is he?”

She smiled. “It appears so. He’s been spotted purchasing wedding rings. Ginny must be so happy.”

Neville nodded slowly. “Erm, yes, yes she must be. He was spotted buying rings, you say? Where exactly was that?”

She shrugged. ”Somewhere in London,” she said, peering down at the dirt by her feet. “Do you think this has a bit too much mulch?”

By the time they were done for the day, Neville had managed to almost forget about the impending Potter nuptials, until Pomona reminded him. 

“Do let me know if there will be a party or something for Harry,” she said as they left the greenhouse that evening. “It would be lovely to see him once again.”

Neville nodded, distracted. Could Harry really be getting married? If so, some fundamental things had changed. He needed more information. Good thing he lived with one of the best spies around. 

~

**Day10: Delicious Distraction**

~

“I’m home,” Neville called unnecessarily from the fireplace as he stepped through.

Laughing black eyes looked him over. “If I didn’t know that, I’d be a poor spy indeed,” Blaise teased.

Neville smiled and, crossing the room, pulled him into a hug, kissing him deeply. 

When Neville drew back, Blaise made a small moue of distasted which Neville knew was for effect only. “Must you do that every time you see me?” he asked, straightening out his robes. “It’s very... distracting.”

Neville grinned. “I think you’re best when you’re distracted.” 

Blaise rolled his eyes and grabbed Neville’s hand. “Whatever. Dinner’s almost ready and I’m starving. Let’s eat.”

As always, the house-elves had made an excellent meal, and by the time they were done and had retired to the bedroom, Neville was pleasantly relaxed and on his third glass of wine. 

“Oh, I heard something interesting today,” he started, remembering the conversation with Pomona. The rest of his words froze on his tongue when he turned to look at Blaise, who was sprawled on the covers, naked, stroking himself lightly with one hand. 

“Oh?” Blaise asked, smirking as Neville blinked, dazed, at him. “What did you hear?”

“I... nothing. I’ll tell you later,” Neville said hoarsely. 

Blaise shifted, displaying even more of his body. “Then come here so we can get to later,” he invited, and Neville did. 

~   
Neville felt the peaceful lassitude he always did after he’d been thoroughly fucked. Blaise wasn’t necessarily a cuddler, but Neville was, and Blaise had come to accept the post-coital tenderness as part of sleeping with Neville. 

Neville shifted, tucking his face into Blaise’s neck, breathing in the co-mingled scent of their sweat and sex. 

“So, what did you hear today?” Blaise asked, as Neville had known he would. _Insatiable for information_ , he thought, the twinges in his body reminding him what _else_ Blaise was insatiable for. 

“Apparently, Harry’s getting bonded,” Neville mumbled. 

“Harry... _Potter_?”

“Mmm.”

Blaise went still, and Neville smiled inwardly. “He’s still dating Draco?” Blaise asked softly. 

Neville nodded. “Pretty sure.” 

“Think I’ll Floo Pansy tomorrow,” Blaise said thoughtfully, and Neville, satisfied, drifted off to sleep. Now that his Blaise was on the case, perhaps they could get some information. 

~ 

**Day 11: The Obvious Conclusion**

~

Pansy stood up from her chair, a big smile on her face. 

“Blaise, darling!” she exclaimed, kissing the air just in front of both his cheeks before settling again. “I was simply thrilled to get your invitation!”

Blaise bowed gallantly, then slid into his chair. “It’s wonderful to see you, too, Pans,” he said, eyes skimming her smart robes. “You look marvelous.”

She laughed lightly. “Oh, you,” she said, waving a hand at him. “Such a flatterer. I look a sight, and you know it.” 

“It’s been a long time since we talked,” he said, after they had both ordered their meals. 

She nodded. “It certainly has,” she said. “I can’t believe you and Neville haven’t visited us.” 

Blaise smiled faintly. “How is old Eddie, anyway? And how is it being Mrs. Carmichael?”

Pansy looked away. “Oh... things are fine,” she said. 

“Pans...” Blaise had leaned forward, but she held up a hand. “This is what comes from marrying outside Slytherin,” she said, eyes over bright. “You warned me, but I didn’t listen. So, it’s my own fault.”

Blaise sighed. “I was wrong. Neville and I are doing fine. What’s wrong with you and Ed?” 

She smiled gently. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said. “Now, you said you had some news. Out with it!”

“Have you spoken with Draco recently?” Blaise asked. 

She shook her head. “He’s been scarce lately,” she said, leaning forward. “Why do you ask?”

“He and Potter are getting bonded.”

Pansy’s eyes widened. “Really? I had no idea,” she breathed. “Have they set a date? Maybe I can help them plan it. I love planning weddings...”

“Before you buy new robes,” Blaise said dryly, “perhaps we should find out more. Like, why now? Malfoy Manor is about to be returned to the family. Why not wait a year?”

Pansy smiled. “Well, it’s obvious why now,” she said. “With Draco it can only be one thing. They’re pregnant!”

~

**Day 12: Special Needs**

~

Cho hummed as she decanted the last of her Pepperup Potion. She loved early mornings at St. Mungo’s. No screaming babies, no irate patients, just the soft bubble of liquids in cauldrons and the click of her knife as she diced ingredients. 

The knock, when it came, jarred her out of her state of focused concentration, and she slipped, nicking her finger. Before she knew it, she’d bled all over her peppermint, ruining the batch. 

“Damn,” she muttered. “Who is it?”

The door opened tentatively and Pansy Carmichael poked her head in. Cho smiled a genuine welcome. 

“Bad time?” Pansy asked, slipping inside.

“Oh, hi! You startled me, that’s all.” Cho quite liked Pansy, which hadn’t always been the case, but, since she worked closely with Pansy’s husband at the hospital, they moved in the same social circles now, and in Pansy she’d found a good friend with a wicked sense of humor. 

“Something up?” Cho asked, scrapping the pile of peppermint, and healing the wound on her finger with a whispered spell. 

Pansy sat down. “Perhaps,” she said, a secretive smile on her face. 

“Oh, I know that look. Spill!”

Pansy grinned. “Well, I had lunch with Blaise yesterday, and he shared some gossip about an old beau of yours, Harry Potter.”

Cho rolled her eyes, a rueful smile on her face. “He was hardly a beau. I mean, looking back, it’s so obvious he was gay. And I swear he was looking for Draco the entire time he was kissing me.”

Pansy waved her hands. “You came the closest,” she said. 

Cho raised an eyebrow. “What about Ginny Weasley?”

Pansy made a rude noise. “Judicious use of Amortentia doesn’t count. Anyway,” she continued as Cho laughed, “I hear that he and Draco are getting bonded pretty soon.” 

“Really? Well, it’s about time,” Cho said with satisfaction. 

Pansy smirked. “Mmm. So, what is the perfect gift for pregnant wizards?” she asked casually. 

Cho cursed again as she nicked her finger for the second time that morning. “Merlin, Pans! You made me...” She paused. “Pregnant wizards?” she asked, looking up in surprise. “Who’s pregnant?”

“Why it has to be Draco, of course,” Pansy giggled. “I mean, who would be the bottom in that relationship?”

Cho chuckled. “Mmm, I see what you mean. But if he is, he needs to get in right away! Pregnant males have special needs...”

Pansy shrugged. “You know how stubborn he is,” she said. 

“Well, no, I...” 

“Trust me, he is,” Pansy interrupted. “So, since you’re friends with Harry, perhaps you can talk him into getting Draco in for a checkup? I’d hate to see anything bad happen to the baby. I know how that can be...”

Cho sighed, and, putting down her knife, walked over to hug her friend. 

“I’m so sorry...” 

Pansy blinked away tears. “I know,” she said. “So, it’s time to make sure Draco never goes through that. Are you in?” she said brightly. 

Cho sighed and nodded. “I’ll help,” she pledged. _And if I help myself, too, that won’t be bad, either..._

~

**Day 13: Harebrained Scheme**

~

“You’re home early.”

Roger kissed Cho on the cheek, shucking his Quidditch robes at the door. 

She smiled. “Yes. It was an odd day at work. We were overstaffed, so I left.”

“Lucky me,” he said, smiling. “I get to have an intimate dinner with my wife for a change.”

She rolled her eyes. “Has it been that bad lately?” she asked, following him into the dining room. 

He smiled gently as he seated her, then took his own place in a chair across from her. “I understand that you do important work, it’s just nice to be able to have a quiet dinner with you occasionally,” he said. 

“How diplomatic of you,” she teased. 

“Mmm, I’ve learned the hard way. So, how was your day?”

They chatted as they ate, Roger filling Cho in on the game they’d played with the Holyhead Harpies. 

“... and Oliver wiped the sky with them. It was great!” he finished. 

She grinned. “I need to get to the games more often,” she said. “I miss Quidditch.” 

He nodded. “Let me know, and I’ll get you a seat in the top box.” 

She snickered. “Are you sure it’s not because you want to hide your groupies from me?”

He shook his head. “I don’t keep them there,” he said. “I know better than that.” 

She giggled. “See that you do,” she said, mock-seriously. “Oh, and speaking of jealousy...”

He raised an eyebrow. 

“I heard some news about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy today. Pansy came by.”

Roger grinned. “Did Potter try to make Malfoy jealous by telling him he’d kissed you once?” he teased.

She blushed. “Shush! No. And I was fourteen for Merlin’s sake. Anyway, it turns out they’re bonding soon because Draco’s pregnant!”

Roger shook his head. “Malfoy let Potter knock him up? It must be true love.” 

She shrugged. “I suspect it is. But think what this could mean! If I get to deliver the Malfoy-Potter child, I could be a sought after Healer.”

He nodded. “It’d be a feather in your cap, no doubt. But don’t the Malfoys have personal Healers?”

“They used to. I don’t know if they do now. That’s where you come in.” 

“Me?” Roger sighed. “All right, what harebrained scheme have you cooked up now?”

Cho leaned forward. “They both love Quidditch, yeah? So, you invite them to the next exhibition game, I’m there, I casually mention my special interest in male pregnancy, and voila, Draco is my celebrity patient!”

Roger pursed his lips. “I promised my tickets for that game to Wood, though. He has extra family visiting that week.”

Cho pouted. “Just tell him you need the tickets back. He’ll understand.”

Roger closed his eyes, knowing he was a goner. Once she turned on the pout...

“I’ll give you one of my special, full body massages,” Cho promised, using that sultry tone that made his body stand up and take notice. 

He smiled slowly. “Let’s continue these negotiations in the bedroom, shall we?”

~

**Day 14: Scarce Tickets**

~

“Oi! Wood!”

Oliver spun, watching Davies approach with a broad grin. “Aye? What’s up?”

Davies was wearing his, “I need a favor,” look. Oliver shook his head.  
“Whatever it is, I don’t want any,” he said, holding his arms up in mock surrender. 

Davies snickered. “That obvious, hm?” he asked. “Sorry about that, but I really need your help.”

Oliver clapped him on the back. “Yeah, sure. What can I do for you?”

“Remember how I agreed to let you have my tickets to the exhibition game? Well...”

Oliver stopped. “Oh, don’t tell me I can’t have them! I invited me dad and me maw. They’re coming in from Edinburgh, and they’ve not seen me play yet this season.” 

Davies sighed. “Cho wants me to help her with a project, and it involves me using those tickets to invite Potter and Malfoy to that game so she can talk to them.”

“About what?”

Davies shook his head. “Not at liberty to say, mate.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Not a chance yer gettin’ away w’ tha’,” he said. “Spill!”

Davies looked around, but they were alone on the practice pitch, the closest person was near the equipment shed. 

“Well, you know she’s a Healer, yeah?”

Oliver nodded. 

“And you know about Potter and Malfoy, right?”

“Yeah, they’re together I heard.”

“Yes, so, they’re _really_ together, so much so that they’ve started a family.”

“Malfoy and Potter ‘r pregnant?” Oliver’s mouth fell open. 

Davies shrugged. “Um, yeah,” he said. “So, she just wants an opportunity to talk to them before they get too far into their pregnancy and end up under someone else’s care. This could be a real coup for her.”

Oliver still appeared to be in shock. 

“So, can I get the tickets back?” Davies pushed gently.

Oliver sighed. “Well, I suppose I can see if I can get some from someone else,” he said. “Yeah, go ahead.” 

“Thanks, mate. Cheers!”

Davies was off like a shot, grinning from ear to ear. 

Oliver lagged behind, wondering who he could ask for extra tickets. A sudden flash of light blinded him, and he put an arm up over his face defensively.

“Colin, what’d ye do that fer?”

Colin grinned. “You looked all broody,” he said. “Good for selling papers.”

Oliver considered the photographer. “Colin, you got any tickets to the exhibition game, by any chance?” 

Colin shrugged. “Yeah, but I’m not going to use them. Why?” 

Oliver grinned. “Any chance you would let me have them if I tell you a story?”

~

**Day 15: A Bit of an Outing**

~

Colin couldn’t believe his luck. There he’d been, just aimlessly walking along, when he’d spotted his not so secret crush, Oliver Wood.

_Another picture for the collection_ , he’d thought gleefully before snapping. And then, Oliver had actually asked him for a favor!

Realizing that this might be his big chance, Colin had agreed quickly. 

“Story? All right. How about I buy you a cuppa, and you tell me all about it, then?”

Which was how they’d ended up at the local tea shop, nibbling on biscuits and sipping weak tea. Despite that, Oliver seemed to be in no hurry to go, and Colin relaxed, allowing the Quick-Quotes Quill to take notes, concentrating mainly on Oliver’s sexy brogue. 

“I understand, you’re a Harry Potter fan, yeah?” Oliver asked, and Colin perked up. 

“Erm... You could say that,” Colin said. After all, it wasn’t as if Oliver would ever see his collection of Harry Potter paraphernalia he had stashed at home.

“Well, I suppose ye know ‘bout his relationship wi’ Malfoy, then, yeah?”

Colin nodded glumly. It had been depressing to realize Harry was off the market for a Slytherin, but he had to admit they made a striking couple. Just once he wished he could have a chance to photograph them together.

“Well, they’ll be coming to that game, and if ye let me have yer extra tickets, I’ll tell ye why.” Oliver sat back and sipped his tea. 

Colin grinned. “Deal,” he said. “So, why are they coming? They’re hardly ever out in public.”

Oliver leaned forward. “It’s a bit of an outing for them,” he said with a wink. “They’ve been really private about their relationship, but they’re being really open now, apparently.” 

“That’s great,” Colin said, licking his lips as he stared into Oliver’s oh so blue eyes. 

“Plus, it should be interesting to see Draco now that he’s pregnant,” Oliver said casually, watching with dancing eyes as Colin choked on his tea. 

“He... they’re... what?” Colin gasped. 

Oliver nodded. “Could be an exclusive for ye.”

Colin’s eyes widened. “I’ll say. This is fantastic. Gods, Oliver, I owe you more than just _tickets_ for telling me this.” 

Oliver smiled slowly. “All right,” he agreed. “Come out to dinner with me tonight and we’ll call it even.” 

Suddenly, Colin couldn’t remember why he’d ever had a crush on Harry.

~

**Day16: Virtual Extinction**

~

Luna sighed glumly, contemplating the parchment in front of her. 

It was getting worse every year, and she simply didn’t know what to do about it. 

“It’s so horrible,” she muttered. 

“I... I thought you’d be happy for me actually,” Colin said. 

She looked up. Oh, yes. Colin had been speaking to her, hadn’t he? What was it about again? 

“How can I be happy about the virtual extinction of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?” she asked, pointing at the parchment. “It’s awful. No one’s spotted one for at least six months. Something has to be done.”

Colin shook his head. “Did you even hear a word I said?” he asked. 

She tilted her head. “Yes. You walked home last night after your date with Oliver Wood, he’s quite a looker, by the way, and you managed it without encountering even one Blibbering Humdinger, which means they might be in trouble, too, as they love courting couples, so the fact that he managed to kiss you and not even one showed up, especially since the kiss was no doubt a good one, I mean Oliver seems the type who would be good with his lips, since they’re quite full; I noticed them at a Quidditch game once, when he was playing against the...”

“Luna!”

She blinked. Why did people always shout so? “Yes?” she asked mildly. 

“So, you’re okay with me dating Oliver?” he asked. 

She shrugged. “It was bound to happen eventually. Nothing to do about it now but go along with it.” 

He smiled, recognizing Luna speak for ‘congratulations’.

“Thanks,” he said. “Now, did you get the other bit as well?”

Luna was already looking at the parchment again. “They like courting couples and breeding couples,” she said dreamily. “Maybe you could talk to Malfoy about them. I bet they flock about him, in his condition.”

Colin grinned. Yeah, she’d heard him. “So, are you going to publish it?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “It might warn them we’re coming,” she said. “I’ll have to talk to someone else about it first.”

Colin watched, bemused, as she stood and, rolling up the parchment, walked over to the Floo. Where was she going?

“Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes!”

~

**Day17: Deflagration Deluxe**

~

George smiled at the witch and boxed up her purchases with a smile. He flirted just enough to make her blush, and then after showing her out, walked towards the back room. 

It was his turn to take a break, and Fred was on the floor anyway, so people would know to go to him for the next fifteen minutes or so. 

Just as he went to grab a cup of tea, however, the Floo sounded and Luna stepped into the showroom. 

George grinned a welcome. _I can manage one more sale_ , he decided. “Luna. Nice to see you. How can I help you?”

“It’s a dangerous thing,” she said, waving a parchment at him. “He should know that. I mean, they can be gentle but they can also be vicious when thwarted.”

George blinked. “Erm, I’m sure they can,” he said carefully. “So why don’t you tell me who should be careful and I’ll see to it.” 

“Harry, of course. It’s a Gryffindor trait, I realize, but he needs to think before doing such things. The Blibbering Humdingers might swarm them, and then where will they be?”

“Swarm who?” George asked. 

“Harry and Draco. With a baby on the way, this is no time for them to be out hunting. Draco should know better.”

George’s eyebrows rose sharply. “Baby?”

“Well yes. And, with the Humdingers on the rampage, it’s a dangerous thing. You have to warn them.” 

“I...” George was floored. “Warn them about what?” 

Luna picked up a bag of Wildfire Whiz-bangs. “These should work,” she said. “They hate loud noises. Tell them to just set some of these off if they’re attacked. The Humdingers will fly away immediately.” 

George sighed. “Who should do what if what happens, Luna?” he tried again. 

Luna was already closely examining some other items. “May I pay now?” she finally asked, setting aside a few other boxes.

George nodded and led her to the register. 

When he’d wrapped everything for her, she pushed it all back towards him. “Have that delivered to them, and tell them what I said, all right?” 

George nodded, and she smiled. “And tell them congratulations on the baby, too?”

She stepped into the Floo and was gone.

George eyed the Deflagration Deluxe she’d bought. In a wobbly script on top of the box was written, Deliver to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and child.

George’s mouth dropped open.

“Fred!”

~

**Day 18: Wicked**

~

Fred pulled his head out of the Pensieve and stared at his brother. If he’d not seen George pull this memory out in front of him he might have suspected a trick. “She’s insane, you realize?” he said. 

George nodded. “Clearly, yet...”

“... yet she believes what she’s saying. I wonder where...”

“... she got the information from?” 

“She works at a newspaper,” Fred reminded George. “They have their sources.”

“Let’s assume it’s true,” George said. “They must be bonded already or be planning on getting bonded soon.”

“Wonder why they’re being so secretive?”

George shrugged. “Malfoy’s pretty traditional. It’s probably some pureblood family thing.”

“Well, Harry’s pretty down to earth. He’s probably being stifled by all the pomp and circumstance. We should throw them a party, get Malfoy to loosen up a bit.” 

George grinned. “Wicked!”

Fred’s matching grin stared back at him. “And I know who’ll help us get everything ready,” he said. 

Walking over to the Floo, he threw some powder in and sticking his head inside yelled, “The Burrow!”

~

**Day 19: First Grandchild**

~

Molly was happiest when her home was full of people. That rarely happened much anymore though, except for holidays. 

The boys all checked in with her regularly. She knew all about Charlie’s latest girlfriend in Romania, about Ronald and Hermione, and about Fleur cheating on her Bill. She even knew he was involved with someone new, although she didn’t know who. 

Percy had died during the war, and although they had never officially reconciled, at least he’d fought for the Light, for which she remained grateful.

Molly was never sure exactly what was happening with Ginny, she was so terribly secretive, but the boys... She knew her boys. All except the twins. 

Always up to something nefarious, she’d given up trying to predict their motives. So when George had Floo-called her earlier to say they’d be by to talk, she’d immediately begun worrying.

George arrived first, followed by Fred, who grabbed her in a bear hug, making her giggle. 

Minutes later, teacups in one hand and pastries in the other, they got to the point of the visit. 

“Mum, one of your children’s got a bun in the oven,” Fred said. 

“And we want to have a party to celebrate,” said George around a sausage roll. 

Molly clapped her hands. “A grandchild? Who’s going to have a baby?”

Fred exchanged a look with George that she recognized. “What aren’t you telling me?” she asked, suspicious. 

George grinned lopsidedly. “It’s just... well, they’re not married yet, but are planning on it, so it’s not common knowledge. So, what we’d like to do is have a little party for them, you know? Let them know the family’s behind them.”

Fred nodded vigorously. “And we were hoping you’d cook. We know how much they love your cooking.”

Molly smiled. “Love my cooking, eh? Well, then, must be one of my boys,” she said. “Who is it?”

George shrugged. “Dunno if we should tell you. Might let the cat out of the bag, and all...”

“George Weasley! Tell me this instant!”

George grinned. “All right, then. Well, it’s... Harry. They’re expecting.” 

Molly’s mouth fell open. “I... oh.” Then, she perked up. “Oh! How wonderful! Yes, of course I’ll cook. Do you think they’ll announce their engagement that night? Oh my. I have to clean up! Goodness...”

Fred clasped his hands. “Great. Thanks, Mum! We’ll just plan the party here in a few days, yeah? And it’s a surprise. Please don’t say anything to him, okay?”

Molly, still flustered, agreed, and watched them leave. 

_A grandchild. Arthur will be so pleased._

As she planned the menu in her mind, she wished she hadn’t promised that she wouldn’t talk to Harry ahead of time. Then it struck her. She’d agreed not to contact _Harry_ , but she’d not agreed not to contact his pregnant partner. 

_And this explains a lot_ , she thought smugly as she gathered some Floo powder. _No wonder_....

Throwing in her powder she called out, “Ginevra Weasley!”

~

**Day 20: Getting To The Bottom of It**

~

Ginny looked up, startled, as her mother came through her Floo. 

“Mum? What...?” She was enveloped in a hug before she could say another word. 

“Oh, Ginny!” Molly said, her voice wobbling dangerously. “I’m so happy for you!”

Ginny blinked, surprised, but nevertheless put her arms around her mother and clung back. “I... Thanks, Mum. But... why?”

Molly pulled away, and, looking deeply into Ginny’s eyes said. “I know all about your relationship, dear.”

Ginny blanched. “You what? I...”

With a sigh, Molly led Ginny over to the sofa and sat her down. “Honey, of course I know. A mother can always tell. And I must say, you look really happy.”

And she did, Molly noted. Her relationship with Harry obviously agreed with her. She wondered why Ginny’d felt she’d had to hide it, though...

Ginny let out a pent up breath and smiled tremulously at her mother. “I didn’t know how you’d feel, Mum,” she admitted softly. “I _am_ really happy, but I know this wasn’t what you wanted for me...”

Molly leaned over, patting her hand. “Well, you’re a bit young to be doing this, but I started younger. And I’ve always known how determined you can be.”

Ginny shrugged. “Well, we’re both determined, I think,” she said. “But, now that you know, maybe you and Dad can come for dinner...”

As if her words had triggered it, the Floo sounded, and Molly looked over, a smile on her face, ready to welcome Harry. 

Instead of his familiar figure, however, an attractive, petite young woman stepped out of the fireplace, brushing her robes off daintily. She looked up, obviously surprised to see Molly, then schooled her features. 

“Hello! Erm, hi, Ginny, I was just stopping by to...”

Ginny laughed. “It’s okay, Padma,” she said walking around Molly. “Mum knows and she’s come to tell me she’s fine with it.”

Padma relaxed slightly and looked at Molly. “Oh. Wow. That’s...”

Molly was still smiling in a bit of a quizzical fashion as she watched Ginny approach the young woman. 

She wasn’t prepared when Ginny pulled her into her arms and kissed her soundly, nor was she ready when Padma’s arms went around Ginny as she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity to Molly, Ginny pulled back, and, with an arm still around Padma’s waist, turned to face her. 

“We’re both glad you know, Mum,” she said. 

Molly’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. “I... oh my...” She took a deep breath. “So... you’re not pregnant?”

Ginny blinked, then grinned. “Well, it’s not for lack of trying,” she quipped, and Molly turned beet red. 

Padma tutted. “Mrs. Weasley, may I make us some tea? Please, we’d love it if you’d stay a while.”

Molly nodded. As Padma walked into the kitchen, Ginny smiled. 

“So, you thought I was pregnant?”

Molly blushed. 

“Why?”

Molly sighed and told her about the twins’ visit, retelling the story when Padma returned.

“Harry’s gotten someone pregnant?” Padma asked. 

Molly shook her head. “Who knows? The twins are fully capable of having made it up...”

Ginny tapped her chin with her fingers. “Well, don’t worry, Mum. Let us get to the bottom of this.”

Molly smiled. Us? Well, looked like she had two daughters now. This might work out after all. 

~

**Day 21: Better Get Moving**

~

Hermione filed the last piece of parchment before turning back to her desk.

“Oh!” She jumped, not expecting to see anyone there. “Ginny, my goodness you scared me!”

Ginny smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry. I did knock, but no one answered...”

Hermione waved a hand. “Oh, no worries, come in! I haven’t seen you in weeks. Things okay?” 

Ginny blushed a bit as she sat down across from Hermione’s desk. “Well, things are great, actually...” she began.

By the time she’d finished her story, Hermione had ordered tea and cakes sent up, and both girls were sipping thoughtfully. 

“So your mum was all right with you and Padma? That’s wonderful!” 

Ginny nodded. “I know, it’s a huge relief! So, um, do you think Ron’s ready to hear the news yet?” 

Hermione smiled. “Oh, I think so,” she said. 

Ginny smiled. “Yeah, I suppose he must be, what with Harry expecting...”

“Harry’s expecting what?”

Ginny’s eyebrows went up. “You haven’t heard? My mother told me this, so I figured everyone knew by now. Well, apparently Harry’s with someone and they’re pregnant,” she said. “The twins talked Mum into cooking for a party that they want to have for them. Who’s Harry with these days, anyway?”

Hermione was silent. “He’s... he’s with Draco,” she said finally. 

“Malfoy?” Ginny whistled. “And they’re pregnant? Wow. I wonder who’s bearing?”

Hermione shrugged. “The last I heard they were just dating. Things must have progressed along pretty fast! I wonder if Ron knows about this?”

“Doubt it. Ron’s pants at keeping secrets,” Ginny reminded her. 

Hermione sighed. “Yes, you’re right, which means they must be keeping a low profile. I wonder why?”

“Isn’t Malfoy the last of his line? Maybe there’s some inheritance rule, maybe they have to be bonded first?”

Hermione gasped. “You know, I think you’re right! I’m almost sure I read something about that somewhere...”

Ginny watched as Hermione rummaged through her law books. 

“Here it is!” she finally said. “The direct line of succession for all of the aristocratic families in the modern wizard world is via the male line. Valid heirs must be the offspring of formally bonded couples. This law was enacted in 1846... Yes, they have to bond if their child is to be able to inherit the Malfoy properties.”

Ginny smiled. “They’d better get moving, then,” she said. “I wonder how far along they are?”

 

“Perhaps they’re already bonded and haven’t told anyone,” Hermione said. 

Ginny shrugged. “Then, we’ll still have a party for them. It’ll either be a pre-bonding or a post-bonding party. Either way, it’ll be a celebration!”

Hermione only hoped that Ron would feel the same way.

~

**Day 22: Who are You?**

~

“I’m home!” Hermione called out, brushing the soot off her barrister’s robes.

“In here,” a distant voice came, and, with a smile, she went in search of her husband. 

Ron looked up as she came in, and she gave him a grin as she walked over. 

“Hello,” she murmured as she leaned over and gave him a kiss. 

Blue eyes raked her from head to toe. “Looks like you had a rough day,” he said. 

She shrugged, settling next to him. “No rougher than normal.” She sniffed experimentally. “What’s that delicious smell?”

He winked. “I knew neither of us would be in the mood to cook, so I picked up takeaway. The korma’s mine and the vindaloo’s yours.”

Plates dished up, they chatted amicably. Ron, surprisingly, had shown an affinity for finance, and had ended up working for Gringotts; he was one of the few non-goblin employees they had. 

Hermione’s job of public barrister for the Wizengamot kept her on her toes, and she loved it. Which reminded her...

“Ginny came to see me today,” she said.

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? How is my baby sister? Things going well with whatever mystery man she’s dating now?”

Hermione smiled faintly. “Well... yes, except... she’s not exactly dating a man.”

Ron raised the other eyebrow, then barked a laugh. “So, she’s finally figured it out, hm?”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. “You knew?”

Ron winked. “She’s always been such a tomboy,” he said. “And that phase where she chased Harry was just... weird. I knew that wasn’t meant to be. So who’s she with?”

“Padma,” Hermione said faintly. 

He nodded. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“So... you’re good with her being gay?” Hermione asked, just to clarify.

Ron shrugged. “Yeah. Doesn’t matter to me. Mum might be a bit upset...”

Hermione grinned. “Let me tell you about that...” she began.

By the end of the story, Ron was chuckling and wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “I wish I could have seen Mum’s face!” he said. “Must’ve been priceless!”

Hermione nodded as she spelled their dishes over to the sink and began to clean up. Now came the more difficult bit. 

“So, have you talked to Harry lately?” she asked. 

Ron sighed. “I’ve been meaning to Floo him, but it’s been so busy... How is he?”

“It sounds as if he’s going through a lot of changes, too,” she said carefully.

Ron snorted. “Yeah, and once people find out he’s gay...” He smiled as she gasped. “What? Didn’t know I knew?”

She shook her head, mute for once.

“’Course I knew,” he said. “And Seamus confirmed it. Who’s he with?”

“Malfoy,” she said softly. 

He froze, then sighed and shook his head. “Well, he’s an attractive enough bloke, I suppose,” he admitted, to Hermione’s surprise. 

“Who are you, and what have you done with my Ron?” she asked, half-jokingly.

He smiled and took her hand as they walked out of the kitchen to go up to bed. “It’s still me. I just grew up a bit.”

As they prepared to sleep, Hermione snuggled up to him, her head on his chest. “Well, apparently your brothers are planning a party for him and Malfoy,” she murmured sleepily.

He snickered. “They’d plan a party because the sun came up,” he said. “What’s so special about them being together?”

“Well, they are going to have to bond now that Harry’s pregnant, so I suppose they figured a bonding party might be in order,” Hermione whispered her eyes closing in sleep. 

She missed how rigid Ron’s body went as her words sunk in. 

“Pregnant? Bonded?” he mouthed. Now wide awake, he stared at the ceiling for a long time before sleep claimed him.

~

**Day 23: Goblin Advice**

~

Ron stared at the parchment, trying to add the numbers on it for the third time. His concentration was shot, as all he could think about was the fact that his best friend was pregnant, for Merlin’s sake, and hadn’t told him.

_Am I that bad a friend_? he wondered for the umpteenth time that morning. _Did Harry think I would condemn him? Judge him_?

Ron sighed and kept staring, the numbers dancing in front of his eyes. 

“Concentrate,” Griplock said.

Ron looked up to see his counting partner standing at his desk. Of course, he didn’t have to look up too far.

“’M concentrating,” he mumbled. 

Griplock grunted. “Falling behind. Concentrate more.” 

Ron rubbed his race tiredly. “I am a bit out of it today,” he admitted. “Rough night.”

Griplock regarded Ron for a long moment, then, having evidently made a decision, heaved himself up onto Ron’s desk. He sat, perched on the edge, his face close to Ron’s.

“What troubles you?” he asked.

Ron blinked. This was probably the first time he’d had anything bordering on a personal conversation with any of the goblins, despite the fact that he worked side by side with them every day. 

“I... it’s a bit personal...”

Griplock rolled his eyes. “Spit it out. It interferes with finance.”

Ron pursed his lips, then nodded as if saying ‘why not’?

“I just found out that my best friend is going to have a child,” he said. 

“Good news, yes?” Griplock said. 

Ron nodded again. “Yeah... only I had to find out through someone else. He didn’t tell me.”

“He is happy? You are happy? There is to be one more child in the world? What is to be troubled about?” Griplock asked, beady eyes boring intently into Ron’s. 

“Because he didn’t tell me. I must be a bad friend...”

Griplock made a rude noise, releasing a string of words that Ron supposed must have been Gobbledegook. Since he didn’t understand the goblin language, however...

“What?”

Griplock paused in his rant. “You are stupid to waste time worrying about this,” he said bluntly. “Your friend is happy. Be happy for him and do not worry about how you discovered his happiness.”

Well, when it was put that way... Ron smiled. “Yeah, I can do that. Thanks, Griplock!”

The goblin shrugged and hopped down off Ron’s desk. 

“Add! These numbers must be added,” he said, his finger poking at the parchment.

Ron grinned and bent to his work. He imagined he’d just been sternly lectured à la Hermione. This was easier to take, though, as he’d no idea what the goblin had said to him. 

Plus, Hermione would probably still be talking... Yes, all in all there were perks to this job.

~

**Day 24: These Wizards be Odd Creatures**

~

Griplock brushed by Claptrap and Grimbone before he got back to his station. He had already been away too long, and he could almost feel the pull of the numbers as he drew near.

Now that Weasley had been sorted, they could both get back to the most important thing, the Galleons. They had a quota to make, and Griplock liked being on the winning team. 

He and Weasley had consistently been the top counters in the department for several weeks, and Griplock knew it was only a matter of time before he, or perhaps both of them, would be promoted. 

He saw the way their supervisor looked at them. Griplock knew it was coming, and he was ready.

His mate and his young ones would know that he was a good counter, a good provider, and that was important. 

When Weasley’s brothers came, Griplock sighed with exasperation. They would distract him...

He listened shamelessly. Goblins ears weren’t their size for nothing.

“Oi, little brother,” said the one. 

“George? Fred? What’re you doing here?” I’ve work to do...”

_We’ll make a goblin of you yet, Weasley_ , Griplock thought. 

“We’re planning a party for Harry and Draco. Mum’s cooking. Anyway, we want to be sure we can count on you to make it a surprise.”

Griplock considered this. Harry was a common enough wizard name, but the name Draco, coupled with that name, meant one thing. Mentally, he tallied the Potter and the Malfoy fortune, blinking slightly when he came up with a respectable number.

“... Hermione told me. When’s it to be?” Weasley was asking. 

“We figured it’d be fun to have them over Christmas night. They might want to spend the morning with Malfoy’s mum.”

As they planned and plotted, Griplock wondered if Potter/Malfoy might need some financial advice. Advice which he could give them. Perhaps if he casually dropped by the Weasley home and met them... He smiled. Yes, that should be fine.

There was some wizard holiday coming up... What had they called it? Christmas, or some such. Yes, it would make a good excuse.

He rubbed his hands together. This could be profitable!

~


End file.
